


A talk in the woods

by Mamelola



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Im trying my best, i want that sweet sweet feedback, second ever posted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamelola/pseuds/Mamelola
Summary: After rescuing Aang from General Zhao Zuko wakes up in a forest and has a little chat with our favorite avatar about what ifs.
Kudos: 15





	A talk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Zuko’s eyes fluttered open, lids heavy with exhaustion and pain. The chirping of birds and a forest canopy greeted him. Groaning as he turned his head to the right he was met with the sight of the avatar sitting on the root of a tree. He was looking up at the sky. 

“You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is,” He asked, “I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started I used to always visit my friend Kuzon the two of us we’d get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one the best friends I’d ever had and he was from the fire nation just like you. If we knew each other back then do you think we could have been friends too?”

Zuko closed his eyes and let his head thump against the forest floor. “Maybe,” he replied.

He could feel the avatar’s eyes on him most likely shocked at his answer. A lesson he remembered his uncle saying once over tea was ‘we are all shaped by the environment that nurtures our spirit and feeds our minds and that a single ray of sun can do as much to one as a great storm could.’ At that moment with his eyes closed and the feel of grass beneath him, his responsibilities felt so so far away with the only reminder of them being the throbbing in his head. Is this what peace felt like? 

The avatar spoke up, “Maybe? So you think we could’ve been friends?” He could feel the other boy smiling as he spoke. 

“I think you could have been friends with that version of me,” he opened his eyes and looked at the avatar, “ He would’ve had a different life than me. So yeah maybe but, not now.” The avatar seemed to deflate.

“So you’re still gonna try to capture me huh?” he asked looking away from Zuko.

“I have too.” 

“But why,” the avatar whirled around angrily, “Why do you have to capture me?” The avatar stared at Zuko waiting for him to answer. 

Zuko just turned away and stared at the sky instead of answering. When had he stopped and just looked around and took in the sky? His mission was too important to stop and do anything else. He finally had his chance to restore his honor and be allowed home. If he could just capture and bring home the avatar to his father. Rising to his feet he turned to look at the avatar. For a long moment, they didn’t move simply staring at each other before Zuko simply turned and walked away. Behind him, he could hear the whoosh of air of the avatar also turned and left. Just this once Zuko would turn and leave and let the avatar walk away. Just this once. The next time they meet Zuko would win and take the avatar back to his father and restore his honor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so second ever post on here and the first-ever REAL fic/Oneshot thingie. Shout out to my friend for pushing me to get off my ass and write that was very cash money of her. Any and all criticism is welcome but like please be a little nice I'm only human.


End file.
